


in the 'mood'

by unreadable0



Series: kurokura oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: CEO!Kuroro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer!Kurapika, M/M, Negotiations, Normal AU, One-Shot, and kurapika is not impressed, kuroro is in the mood, originally a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreadable0/pseuds/unreadable0
Summary: All Kurapika wants to do his catch up on some much-needed sleep, but Kuroro has other plans.





	in the 'mood'

**Author's Note:**

> reworked a prompt fill from tumblr. please let me know what you think!

Kurapika was  _this_ close to strangling the annoying man lying next to him. Heaven knew  _why_ he had even agreed to let Kuroro sleep in the same bed with him in the first place after last week’s 'incident'. 

It was still early in the morning, with just a hint of red-tinged sky tinting the horizon, and all the blond wanted to do was catch up on a few precious hours of sleep. But,  _no._ The damned person next to him had to be ‘in the mood.’

At first, Kurapika thought that he’d be able to ignore the insistent finger poking at his side, but then the poking turned into a distracting hand sliding oh-so-innocently up his thigh. Stupidly, he’d jumped at the contact, letting the other know that he  _was_ in fact awake.

Kuroro, being the irritating man that he was, had taken the opportunity to boldly trail his hand up the blond’s inner thigh before leaving it there. Painfully, distractingly,  _there._

And so, Kurapika was trapped in a bed, trying in vain to sleep, with one horny Kuroro Lucilfer.  _As if being stuck with him isn’t bad enough._

Still, he refused to acknowledge the other man’s ‘problem.’ After a couple more minutes of silently sulking, Kuroro took it one step further.

A cool finger teased at a strip of exposed skin, drawing a firm line to exactly what Kuroro wanted. As soon as Kurapika felt things going a bit too south for his liking, he huffed. 

“Can you not?” he hissed. 

“Can I not what?” Another digit traced the outline of his sleep shorts. 

Kurapika made a violent sound at the back of his throat. “You know what. I’m trying to sleep, damn it.”

“Sleep is overrated.”

“I don’t work the flexible hours that you do,” Kurapika retorted, rolling his eyes. 

“This is why you should work for me,” the dark-haired man countered. He pulled the blond even closer, much to Kurapika’s chagrin. “It’s less stress, and the hours are sure to  _flexible.”_ The suggestive note in voice did not go to miss. 

Kurapika instantly regretted his choice of words. 

“You’re the worst.”

“That’s not what you said last week,” Kuroro drawled, completely smothering any of the other’s attempts of escaping. Kurapika slugged him in the arm, now completely awake. 

"If you value your life,  _shut up._ " Then he rolled over and proceeded to ignore the other's growing frustration. 

"What are you doing again?" 

"I'm  _sleeping,_ dumbass."

An arm snaked its way around his waist, dragging him back into the other's embrace. "But  _Kurapika._ "

"What." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a threat. Kuroro pouted childishly. 

“So you’re saying that you  _don’t_ want to have sex?” Kuroro clarified.

Kurapika gave a dramatic, chest-heaving sigh, but he still stopped struggling to think over his options. It was probably an hour before he had to get up for real anyway. Plus, he wasn't _that_ opposed to Kuroro's offer. “Well, I’m not going to be able to fall back asleep anyway…”

Pinning the other to the bed, Kuroro grinned. “Great.”

Swatting away the hand trying to remove his pants, Kurapika stabbed a finger at the other man's chest. " _... but_ I have conditions." If was going to get his sleep taken from him, then he'd be getting  _something_ out of it. 

Kuroro rolled his eyes, but gestured for him to go on. "Why must you be so much of a lawyer all the time?" he complained, biting an admonition into the blond's collarbone. Kurapika raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Kuroro's lips worked their way up his neck. 

"You know, I could just walk away right now..." he trailed off, not missing the momentary freeze in the other's movements. "Good, you're listening." Kuroro grumbled into his skin. "We do this, and you have to be nice to Leorio from now on. Which means we'll go for lunch with him this week.  _And_ next week."

"Only this week and it's settled," Kuroro counter-offered, hands sliding under his shirt. 

Kurapika stopped the hand sliding downwards, looking up at the other from under his lashes. "Both, or no deal. That's my final offer," he said lowly, and Kuroro swallowed harshly.  _Wow, that actually worked?_

"Damn it. Fine," Kuroro conceded, and Kurapika covered up his surprise with a smile, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Pleasure doing business with you," he murmured directly into the other's ear, just because he could. Kuroro shuddered. 

 _Huh. Didn't think he'd be_ that  _type._

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh i'm cringing but haha here ya go.


End file.
